Justice League: A Real Team
by Cloned24
Summary: The League finally decides that they have to get to know each other better, So the masks or (Glasses) come off/on for a well needed conversation.


**Justice league: Get to know each other.**

 **Watchtower: [Evening-America]**

 _In the meeting room_ __Superman stood before the members of the league(Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Hawkgirl and Batman.

"Ok i've realised that we don't really know each other... so i thought it would be a good idea to introduce our real selves to each other, for one a stronger team bond and two for the sake of getting to know each other". This earned some dissaproving looks from a few leaguers and a full on bat-glare from Batman.

" uhh.. I'll go first then.. So when i'm not flying around heroing i'm a reporter at the Daily Planet, I put on glasses and loser clothing and use my earth name Clark Kent. I landed on earth when i was just a baby the Kents took me in and so i was raised by Martha and Jonathan Kent. I lived in smallvile till i moved to Metropolis. My real name is Kal-El I am from a planet called Krypton and was sent to earth before it blew up. uh.. yeah that's pretty much it.. any questions?"

"Your planet blew up?" Hawkgirl asked with a hint of schock.

"Yeah it had an unstable core, my father warned them but they didn't listen so he sent me away before you know..."

" Ironic that your weakness is a rock from your birth-planet" Batman mutterd.

"You have a weakness?!" Flash nearly shouted.

"Yeah kryptonite" Superman anwserd looking at Batman with a look that said: 'you already knew all of this didn't you?' Wich Batman returnd with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Ok who's next?!"

"I'll go!" Flash said excited.

"My name is Wally West" Flash said as he removed his mask revealing bright green eyes a happy smile and a mop of orange hair. "Suits you" Hawkgirl said while ruffling his hair. "Huh thanks" Wally said with a tinge of redness across his cheeks. "So yeah you call me Wally now! Not Flash! okaygoodbecauseotherwisei'llgiveyousuperfasttickelstoyourdeath!" Batman snorted at that. "Waityouunderstandmewhilei'mtalkingthisfast?!" flash said with utter disbelief. Batman smirked and talked even faster to flash: "noiunderstandyoubecausei'mbatman" wich sounded to everyone but flash like: "nisadouyesabibmn" They all looked shocked at batman who had a emotionless exprecion on his face. "H-h-how?" Flash said with wide eyes. "Are you going to continue?" Batman deadpanned. "u-uh yeah sure.. um i so i wasn't the first flash first there was Jay Garrick the origanal flash he's retired now and so is my uncle Barry Allen, he was the first flash but retired after getting married to Iris Allen, I got my powers after recreating the acident that made Barry Allen the Flash. I was in a coma for about 4 months and when i woke up i had super speed!" Flash exclaimed excitedly "Any questions?"

Green Lantern asked: "What do you do when your not zipping around?"

"Oh yeah forgot about that. I'm a forensic sientist at the Central City Police Departmant. Yeah i know not what you expect haha" Flash laughed nervously.

"I like not to judge appearences" Martian Manhunter said seriosly to wich everyone in the room laughed (except of course batman). "What is funny about that?" Manhunter questioned "nothing" all the laughers said in sync.

"Okay shall i go next?" Martian Manhunter asked to wich they all nodded.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz and i am from mars. I am the last of my kind as I explained in the invasion, I had a wife and 2 daughters. I now live on the watchtower and venture to earth from time to time and take the form of John Jones an alter ego i made up to meet new people and chat along humans. Any questions?" J'onn said in his low monotone voice.

Suprisingly Batman spoke up with the only emotion they had every heard said: " Do you miss them?" "Very much, I feel that you can compare..." he anwserd to wich he straight away got a bat-glare and very strong mental walls popping up to wich he was suprised.

"Okay... next?" Superman said wanting to move allong.

"I'll go. My name is John Stewart" He said as his mask faded away. "I was in the army before i became a green lantern, pretty much after I left from the front lines due to a friend of mine dieing in the field" He got a few understanding looks and continued on: " I was at home when I was lifted up by a green force and in 10 min. I was on a planet called OA I met the Guardians, I was chosen because i had no fear, but i bellieve everyone fears." he said while getting nodds of approval at his statement from others. "um.. any questions?"

Wonder Woman curiosly asked: "Who are the Guardians?"

"They're immortal aliens who know everthing there is to know in the unervirse and forged the Green Lantern Core to protect the sectors of the unervirse. This is sector 2814 if your wondering." "Okay who's next?"

Shayera removed her mask to reveal green eyes and long orange hair, this got a whole new level of admirerness of John. "My real name is Shayera Hol I am from Thanagar and i moved to earth after my mother died, I ended up helping the population and becoming an earth hero, and then i met you guys. Any questions?"

They stayed silent so she took that as a no.

"Okay i'll go because we all know dark and brooding wants to hold it of as long as possible" Wonder Woman commented to wich they all snickerd but shut up at a fierce Bat-Glare. " Okay, So my name is Diana I am the princess of Themyscira, My mother Hipollyta is the Queen. I am immortal and was molded from clay and blessed by the gods" They all shot her bewilderd and weird looks even Batman for as he did not know this and this made her only more interesting. She continiued: " I was trained from birth to be a warrior and so you see I am. I was sent to man's world like I told you all before as an ambassador from Themyscira to hold peace between both worlds. And then when the alien invasion came you all know that."

"You said man's world so you mean on that island of yours, you don't have any men?" Flash asked.

"No, only when i came here I met men, and some like the story's I've heard are men who only fight and think of themselves, but i have also met men like you guys who are brave, and who think of others before themselves she said shooting a glance at Batman. He shot her a slight hidden smile only she could see. There was a hint of flirtation going on between the two since the white martian invasion.

Superman coughed, and they all expectendly looked at Batman who gave a deep sigh. "You guys know i'm not much of talker but.." He removed his cowl and everyone gasped with wide eyes." Bruce Wayne is." he said with a smirk at their shocked expressions. "Y-y-y-your a billionare!" Flash stutteringly shouted to wich Bruce in a monotone voice anwserd: "Yes." "Okay.. So my name is Bruce Wayne I live in Gotham and am CEO of Wayne Enterprises and a billionaire, playboy wich is an act for your info before you start thinking weird and a philanthropist and I'm Batman during my free time. So any questions?" he said in his full Batman mode.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with Batman? I MEAN YOUR ON EVERY COVER OF A MAGAZINE SMILING FOR GODSAKES!" "It's an act Wally."

"This just got weird. Like you got everything you could ever want right? Your rich, your popular, ect. So why be batman?" Batman explained: "When i was 8 years old i went to see a movie with my parents, after the movie we left and were walking back to the car. We cut thru an alley and came face to face with a mugger." They could see him clenching his teeth as he spoke."My parents where shot dead infront of me that night. And i vowed a promise to my parents that i would do justice." They all stared shocked at the revilation of they're teammates trauma. "It's why i fight crime. I don't do it because i can but because a part of me has to help my own godforsacon city." "Any other questions?" They all shook their heads no. He chuckeld making them all stare at him in bewilderment. "I'm sorry i ruined the mood, I do that. It's kinda why i went last" he smiled apoligeticly. Clark spoke up "Well i'm glad that worked out. I was kinda scared that some of you weren't going to reveal" he said looking at Bruce. Bruce just gave a cocky smirk back. "So what now?" Shayera asked. Just then the monitors started blaring with Alarms of a mass breakout at BlackGate Prison. They all smirked at one another, pulled on their masks, and without another word passed between them went to stop the mass breakout...


End file.
